


sunlight...

by startswithhope



Series: Summer Soft [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: A tiny patch of sunlight warms David and Patrick on a lazy, summer morning...
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Summer Soft [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790560
Comments: 15
Kudos: 115





	sunlight...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the prompts for this series. Thank you so much to everyone who either sent one in or who read and commented! It was so nice having this distraction to write fluff during this crazy summer. You can find me on my tumblr - [language-of-love](https://language-of-love.tumblr.com/). :)

He’s been awake for a while, watching the patch of sunlight creep across their too expensive, but incredibly comfortable sheets. As it crossed David’s pillow, half-asleep grumbles had preceded his shuffle, a few inches at a time to escape the intruding warmth. Now, his face is buried in the space between their pillows with his arm tucked in tight against Patrick’s chest and all Patrick can do is smile at the head of unruly and adorable curls on display. His belly gives a familiar tug as he reaches a hand out to wrap some of the silky strands around his finger. David’s hair is such an extension of his personality that all the memories Patrick has of touching it are vivid, some funny, others electric, all incredibly personal and intimate. 

Like now, with David feigning sleep, allowing Patrick this indulgence, it speaks loudly in the silence of it and Patrick’s leaning into David’s arm instinctively, needing just a little bit more. 

The sun keeps moving and so does David, more deliberate now, with a destination in mind. When he gets there, Patrick shuffles and rearranges limbs to welcome him. With David’s temple resting on his bicep and his nose pressed against his collarbone, Patrick takes a deep breath in, welcoming the tickle of hair against his cheek and the coconut scent of David’s shampoo as it fills his nostrils. He could stay here all day.

“I’ll need food at some point though,” he hears David mumble.

Oh, so he said that out loud?

“Can you make it a few more minutes?”

The hair on the back of his neck crackles with electricity as David’s answer is pressed into his chest by warm lips curled up into a smile. 

David continues the conversation with a few more kisses, light and playful ones that have Patrick chuckling under his breath as he cups his hand behind his husband’s neck to keep him anchored and encouraged. When the kisses shift to a new topic, his fingers creep up into the back of David’s hair, tugging slightly as David slides his leg between Patrick’s thighs and his teeth graze that sensitive spot just at the edge of his jaw. His eyes flutter shut as his breath goes shallow and David’s weight shifts and he finds himself flat on his back.

Lips and hands do what lips and hands were made to do and their summer morning is made perfect and sleep comes again, all bundled together with too warm skin and rapidly beating hearts.

When he wakes for the second time, he has to shield his eyes from the stripe of sun that has now moved to his pillow, blinding and intrusive. 

“Morning...”

Cracking his left eye open, he seeks out David from the sound of his voice and makes out the silhouette of him propped up against his pillow on his side of the bed. Grumbling, Patrick shuffles down to escape the sun, but quickly gets a better idea and slides over to maneuver himself until his head is resting on David’s lap and his arm is anchored around his thigh. From this vantage point, he can see a plate on David’s nightstand with a smear of cream cheese and some crumbs. His stomach immediately rumbles at the thought of the bagels Alexis had brought from New York and it’s almost enough to get him up and out of bed.

But David’s long, perfect fingers have found his hair and his manicured nails are scratching at his scalp and he knows he won't be going anywhere any time soon.

“I really dislike summer, with the heat and the sweating and the bugs, especially the fucking bugs,” David says as his body shudder jostles Patrick in his lap.

“...but I love summer mornings with you.”

Patrick’s heart clenches in his chest at the unexpected sentimentality and he gives his husband’s thigh a squeeze before pushing himself up to a sitting position so he can look him in the eye.

David looks a little embarrassed, but he’s smiling in that crooked way that Patrick knows well.

“Do you love me enough to get me a bagel?” he asks with a sly smile.

“I love you enough to get you a scone.”

“David.”

“What? You know how hungry I get after sex. Even without that, who can eat just one bagel?”

“There were three!”

“And your point is what, exactly?”

Overwhelmed with annoyance and attraction and frustration and love, he leans over and grabs his husband’s cheeks and kisses him, fiercely. Before David can really respond though, he’s let go and is pulling the comforter back to get out of bed, leaving his husband with the view of his very bare ass as he goes to the kitchen to get.. _a scone_.


End file.
